


His Chest

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Omegaverse AU) Castiel takes his baby girl to the store for some groceries. Things escalate from there. Will Dean be able to get there in time for his little family?Oneshot/drabble





	His Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423554) by diminuel. 



It’d been a couple months since the baby was born. She was christened Mary after Cas’ husband’s late mother, but she looked more like Cas himself: all dark hair and rosy cheeks. She was beautiful.

One day, Castiel took the baby out with him while he went grocery shopping. She was in a cute little baby sling across his chest. Mary liked to be close to his heartbeat. And he was still nursing her too.

“Let’s see, we’re gonna need some coffee for daddy,” he hummed to both of them as he grabbed a can of coffee grounds. “So he’s not grumpy when he wakes up, hm?” There weren’t a lot of other things they needed for the list, and Mary was starting to nod off against him.

Dean had been shopping too. They’d taken the same car, and Cas was gonna go back and let him drive them home. He paid for the groceries and headed out to the parking lot. But before he could reach his husband’s car, someone grabbed his shoulder.

Cas turned slightly, a hand protectively around Mary’s little body. Her cheek smushed into the side of the sling.

The guy sneered at him. And then to his horror, he sneered at the baby.

“Are you sure that’s Dean Winchester’s baby?” He said, his eyes never leaving Mary. “It doesn’t even look like him.”

Cas knew people would be jealous of him being with Dean. Dean was great. He knew there would be some people who thought other things too: male omegas weren’t that well known. The point was he was used to it. But someone going after his baby?

Before Cas could say anything though, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What the fuck, dude! I put that baby inside Cas in a night of hot lovemaking! This is an outrage!” Dean Winchester growled. “You should apologize.”

The guy looked sheepish. “…sorry."

“We did it like 5 times! My sperm is A+.” Dean paused. “Also, she does look like me, asshole.”

Cas relaxed back into his chest. He knew he was always there for him, especially when he needed it.


End file.
